


together

by orphan_account



Series: Random Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, established dramione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hermione comes home to find hers and Draco's flat dark and silent.She goes looking for Draco.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Random Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463191
Comments: 35
Kudos: 50





	together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyonomiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyonomiko/gifts).



> You're a gem, Kyo. I hope you know that <3

* * *

Their flat is dark when she gets home that evening.

Not a good sign.

“Draco?”

No answer. Another bad sign.

She toes off her bright red pumps, their plush carpet soft and warm under her feet as she strides through the sitting room.

“Draco?”

Her call is softer as she opens the door the library. Gentle.

No answer. No light.

“ _Lumos_.”

No Draco either.

He would otherwise never be hiding in the kitchen, but she checks there next.

Not there either.

The bedroom is last...

And there she finds him.

It shatters her where she stands.

Because he’s sitting in an otherwise dark room—save for the open window he’s staring at. Or maybe it’s just the illusion of staring as his gaze is fixed in that direction. Because he doesn’t blink as she pushes the door open wider.

He continues to sit. Unblinking. Knees bent and pulled close to his chest.

“Oh, Draco,” she murmurs as she reaches him. Her fingers slide through his fine hair, and it breaks her again that he leans into her touch.

_Leans._

As if it’s the only means of drawing him back into the land of the talking. And blinking.

“‘lo, Hermione.”

He doesn’t bother faking a smile when he turns his face to her.

She doesn’t tease him for not calling her ‘Granger’.

She lays her head on his shoulder and licks her lips. Her throat is dry.

“It didn’t go well with Blaise?”

Silence.

A long stretch of silence that presses down on her chest.

He floats his arm out and catches her hand, slotting his fingers through hers.

“It didn’t go well with Blaise.”

That weight threatens to suffocate her.

They’d discussed this. Anticipated the possibility of this outcome even.

_Facing the reality of it, though..._

“I’m here,” she says.

“I know,” he answers.

He squeezes her hand and they continue to sit.

Not speaking. Because sometimes words are too much...

But the silence becomes less heavy the longer they remain.

Because they’re together.


End file.
